


Optimal Decision

by DustToDust



Category: Enigma (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given more time he might have made a different choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimal Decision

It's not that Michael didn't think about it. 

About how everything that had happened was only because the Enigma had made it happen. How it was all done on a whim, and Michael's involvement was only a coincidence. What the Enigma had done to him, deliberately reaching inside of Michael to change parts of the core that affected who and what he was. It didn't escape him that all of it was done for the sole purpose of allowing the Enigma to survive.

Michael _did_ think about it, he just didn't have the time to think about it for very long. He might have said something different if he actually had the time to really think about it. They didn't have the time though, so he simply made the best decision he could in the moment.


End file.
